


An Offering to the Dragon Lord

by aelynxia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Loss of Virginity, My First Work in This Fandom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lot of unnecessary plot, hanzo is surprisingly nice, oc is a shrine maiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia
Summary: The story went like any other. People built a town in the land of a certain deity. After some time had passed, the town’s people disrespected the deity and the latter got mad. To stop the so-called“Mountain God”from destroying their home, the town and the deity agreed that in exchange for peace, the people would offer to the god one maiden at the peak of her youth and unstained by any other man. The toll was to be paid every five years. This time, it was Minako’s turn.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s), Hanzo Shimada/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	An Offering to the Dragon Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware of the fact that the title sounds like one of those "bad" romance novels. Honestly, the plot isn't much better either. But I just couldn't resist writing it. ;)
> 
> I would also like to take a moment to thank that random scion!Hanzo cosplayer I saw on the con. You are the reason for this obsession.

_The_ _story went_ _like any other. People built a town in the land of a certain deity. After some time had passed, the town’s people disrespected the deity and the latter got mad. To stop the so-called “_ _Mountain God_ _” from destroying their home, the town and the deity agreed that in exchange for peace, the people would offer to the god one maiden at the peak of her youth and unstained by any other man. The toll was to be paid every five years. This time, it was Minako’s turn._

The maidens that were to be offered to the Mountain God were picked ten years before their actual offering happened, the day after the Offering ceremony of the current five-year cycle was done. Minako was picked when she was ten.

 _I_ _lived a nice life_ , she decided when the procession reached the Shrine of Offerings, a mighty looking building, hidden among the trees at the foot of the mountain. She has accepted her faith a long time ago and after that, she tried to live her life to the fullest, which wasn’t even that hard, since the town gave the Maidens of Offering many privileges. But no matter, it was still but a small payback for the price they had to pay.

One of the priests started shouting orders about where to put the offerings, while the head priest took Minako to the very centre of the shrine, where a sole pillar stood. She sat down next to it without saying anything and let the priest tie her hands around the pillar.

“I am very sorry about having to tie you down. I very much believe you won’t try to run away; however, we had some cases in the past…” the head priest trailed off.

Minako had heard the stories about Maidens of Offering trying to escape. There were even some that succeeded. These stories were whispered behind closed doors, a quiet reminder to all the new Maidens. The most famous escape story happened many years ago. The Maiden returned to the town a few days after being offered to the Mountain God, claiming _he_ let her go, but the townsfolk chased her away with sticks and torches, terrified of the god’s wrath.

That was one of the reasons Minako wasn’t feeling afraid. At least not _too afraid._ No one knew what happens to the Maidens once they are taken away by the Mountain God – they always disappear without a trace, along with food and gold that was offered along with them. This gave Minako a tiny bit of hope that maybe this wasn’t the end for her. Of course, she also hoped that staying alive in this case meant a good thing and not the alternative. Whatever might be the case, she would find out soon enough.

After they finished arranging the goods, they ended the Offering ceremony with a short prayer. Then the priests and the townspeople turned away and started walking back towards the town, leaving her to the mercy of the Mountain God. Minako could see her parents among the crowd. They didn’t turn around as they were leaving and she understood. They already said their goodbyes this morning.

With a deep breath, she tried to collect herself and prevent the involuntary tears to spill onto her cheeks. They would ruin her intricately painted face and she just really didn’t want to meet the deity with black stained cheeks when she was supposed to look as pretty as possible.

People speculated what the Mountain God did with the Maidens of Offering. There were even rumours that the god would sometimes appear in the form of a handsome man, a skilled archer, although his supposed godly form was that of a blue dragon. _Dragon Lord,_ some called him.

There were sparks of curiosity burning deep within Minako, despite the growing tension that engulfed her body as the night fell. She couldn’t find a comfortable position to sit in, and her eyes wandered from one side of the shrine to another, subconsciously looking for signs of any kind of living presence. But the forest around her was serene, the night quiet, the almost full moon shining brightly high above in the sky.

She didn’t remember falling asleep. At some point she just woke up, stretching her sore arms and rubbing her wrists. She blinked rapidly a few times when she realized what being able to stretch her hands meant and quickly looked around, her heartbeat rising slowly but surely.

When she spotted a majestic, serpentine-like creature resting in the shadows at the other side of the shrine, she finally understood why the shrine was built so high and spacious. The rope was cut, lying on the floor at the base of the pillar.

The dragon raised its head when she moved. It was looking at her. It had been looking at her this whole time. Then it moved towards her.

When the scales caught the moonlight, its whole body shimmered like a clear, mountain river, silently rushing toward her. She didn’t have time to do anything before the dragon scooped her up with its front paws and somehow managed to place her onto its back, right behind its head. She barely had time to grab onto a yellow, mane-like thing going down the ridge of its body, before its strong legs pushed them away from the ground and they soared up into the sky.

The first part of their travel ended up with her hiding her face in the yellow mane around dragon’s neck, her knuckles white from gripping it so tightly. Her body was pressed flush against the dragon’s, her knees digging into the sides of its serpentine shape. Hard scales rubbed harshly against the tender flesh on the inner side of her thighs, the thin fabric of her new red _hakama_ not offering much protection.

Only when they had reached a consistent height and speed did she dare to take a peek around.

The view took her breath away. They were flying so high up in the sky that she felt like she could touch the stars; if only she dared to let go off the dragon. She almost gave in to the temptation, but just as she was loosening her grip, a sudden gush of strong wind hit them, tearing the ribbon out of her hair. Immediately she was back nuzzling her face into dragon’s neck. When the wind calmed down a little, her hair spilling over her back like molten, dark chocolate.

They flew through the night sky for a little while longer, over the high mountaintops and ridges, across lovely valleys with rivers running through them. There were no signs of people bellow, no scattered specks of light like stars up in the sky. When the dragon started descending, she dared to take another peek. They were flying down towards a rock face of the highest mountain. There was a big, temple-like structure on a ledge in the middle of it – Minako assumed that was their destination. They were losing altitude fast, the dragon darting towards the vertical wall of stone like an arrow.

They neared the porch with little to no slowing down and at some point, Minako was sure that they were going to crash. After a closer inspection, however, she realized that the temple was high enough to accommodate a dragon flying in – although it would still be a tight fit. But when the dragon touched the ground, something unexpected happened – it started to transform; and thus, only seconds later, Minako found herself piggyback riding an unfamiliar man.

_The rumours were true._

The man stumbled a few more steps and then finally stopped. She immediately let go off him and took a few steps back. It seemed like there would be no rest for her rapidly beating heart anytime soon.

He looked pretty normal from the back. A muscular figure of average height, a healthy tan giving away the fact that he must have spent a lot of his time outside. His dark hair was tied up into a short ponytail. His attire was used for practising the art of archery – his _kyudo-gi_ hanging off his left shoulder like it was supposed to. A large tattoo covered his exposed arm, beginning on his shoulder and going all the way down to his wrist. It depicted a dragon, wrapping itself around his arm.

The man turned around then. Their eyes met; two contrasting shades of brown. If she was expecting a cold gaze, she didn’t get one. Instead, there was a spark of interest in his eyes as he took in her figure – not petite like everyone wanted their girls to be, but femininely round and plump around certain areas; her messy hair and ruffled up shrine maiden clothes, the last two being the result of flying through the night sky at high speed. When she felt his inspecting gaze on her, she realized what state she was probably in and quickly started to tidy herself up, especially the white _kimono_ , which loosened up and revealed a good area of skin around her collarbones.

Her cheeks suddenly felt hot and her fingers trembled a little as she frantically tucked the _kimono_ into her _hakama_. The man was handsome, there was no denying it. The sharp lines of his face and strands of grey hair on the sides of his head told the truth about his age, but it didn’t make him any less attractive, maybe even the opposite (then again, he was an immortal deity, age did not matter to him). After seeing his face and reaching a few conclusions, Minako felt a weird feeling settle in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that was not necessarily bad. Now that the Mountain God turned out to be a man, she knew what was going to happen.

The man suddenly moved, gesturing towards the inside of the temple, “Welcome to my home, little miko.”

His voice was deep and had a slight rasp to it. Minako held back a shudder. His eyes were watching her carefully, like a predator watches its prey.

She bowed low and said quietly, “Sorry for intruding.”

When she didn’t move or speak again, he beckoned her to follow him and walked from the porch and into the temple itself. She obeyed and timidly followed him inside, all the while maintaining a certain distance.

“Tell me your name.”

It was meant to be a question, but it came out as a command. Still, his voice didn’t sound commanding at all, but rather casual, soft even.

“Minako.”

“Minako …” he repeated slowly like he was tasting and trying out every syllable. “Call me Hanzo.”

“Nice to meet you, please take care of me,” she bowed as she was walking, even though he couldn’t see her.

“You do not have to be so formal,” the Mountain God – Hanzo – said.

“Ah, my apologies,” she lowered her head again.

They walked down a straight corridor and then at some point, Hanzo turned left, opened the door before him and walked in. When she rounded the corner, Hanzo was already halfway into the room, standing next to a spacious table. He waved his hand and suddenly the food appeared on the table – rice, fish, vegetables, everything was there and it looked delicious. Her mouth watered; _almost._

“Eat. You must be hungry,” Hanzo’s words seemed like a command again, but his voice was gentle.

Minako didn’t move from her spot near the door. There was a knot in her stomach and she felt restless like there was electricity running over her skin, but she didn’t dare to move a muscle more than what was necessary. There was no way she could eat in this state.

“When are you going to take me?” she blurted out despite her fear.

This subject was occupying the majority of her mind and the fact that it was so obviously getting ignored drove her crazy.

“Take you? Take you where? This is where you will be staying from now on,” Hanzo replied, sounding vaguely confused, but she suspected it was just an act.

A blush redder than her _hakama_ appeared on her cheeks as she continued, “Take me, claim me, touch me … whatever you are supposed to call it.”

It all happened so suddenly. He abruptly stood up and crossed the room with a few long strides. In mere seconds, he was standing beside her, head lowered so he could whisper in her ear.

“Do you want me to touch you, little miko?” his voice was low and he spoke slowly.

He took a step to the left and a few forward, slowly circling around her.

Minako didn’t reply, too caught up in his actions.

Then he was standing behind her as his hand brushed back the part of her hair, revealing the side of her neck. A shudder ran down her spine and she tried to prevent her deepest darkest fantasies from resurfacing after she had safely locked them away years ago. She could hear him inhale as his hand combed through her brown locks and slowly let them fall back onto her back, thus leaving her neck nicely exposed.

“Or are you nervous and you just want to _get it over with_?” he added, a hint of amusement lacing his voice. “There is no need to rush, my dear.”

His hand slid down her upper arm, the pressure of his touch barely there, but to her, it felt like a scalding hot trail was left in its wake.

“I thought I would give you some time and we would take it slow …”

She suddenly felt his warm breath on the skin of her exposed ear and neck.

“But if you want, we can do it now.”

His voice was almost a purr by then. He grabbed her forearms, spinning her around, and the next thing she knew she was eye to eye with him, and so, _so_ unnervingly close. His tattooed arm snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer, their hips almost touching. The intimacy of his hand resting on the small of her back was almost too much for her, man’s touch a completely foreign experience to her.

They stared at each other for a moment or two. She had to tilt her head back to be able to see his face, and she noticed that his eyes got darker after the recent developments. He was very obviously staring at her lips.

Hanzo leaned down then, simultaneously grabbing her chin and tilting her head back a little more, so his lips could meet hers sooner. Their first kiss was simple and rather gentle. Still, it left her all flushing and hot in the face while he was able to get a good taste of her rose lipstick and a taste of _her_.

He didn’t move away more than what was necessary to break the kiss and he initiated another one almost immediately after, but not before pulling her chin down a little to make her part her lips.

There was more passion in the way they locked lips for the second time. She was lacking in technique, but she made up for it by letting him lead and willingly complying to all of his advances. Letting out a soft moan as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, she leaned back into the hand supporting her. He steadied her with his other hand which he placed between her shoulder blades for better support; and feeling her body tremble lightly, he held her firmly in his strong arms.

Despite the strong fear of unknown that was consuming her whole body, Minako willed her hands to move and gently pressed them against his chest. She could feel the warmth of his bare skin and the hard muscles beneath it.

Suddenly she was pressed against the wall with his arms on either side of her and his body flush against her. She could feel the pressure on her breasts and it made her feel all weird in the pit of her stomach – a _positive_ kind of weird, she decided. As the wall now provided better support, Hanzo finally let go off of her lips and moved down, kissing her jaw and then her neck. She let out a few quiet, shaky moans, which only lit a bigger fire inside his body – _she was such an innocent little thing._ His mouth watered at the mere thought of what was in store for him tonight.

He got impatient and only after a few kisses, he was already sucking a large mark on the tender skin of her neck. She cried out weakly as the pain and pleasure mixed, creating a new feeling that shot right into her core and the first hints of her arousal began to appear between her legs.

Satisfied with the mark he left, Hanzo moved away a little and stroked her cheek with his right hand.

“I have not seen such a pretty little thing like yourself in a while,” he murmured, admiring her face.

Minako broke the eye contact by lowering her head and looking somewhere to the right, the redness on her cheeks becoming more visible yet again.

A small smile appeared on Hanzo’s lips as he took in her reaction. He moved away completely and took her hand.

“Follow me,” he told her and almost immediately after that, he started walking away, tugging her after him.

He led her up the stairs, down the hall and through the door on the left – _to the bedroom of course._

Minako’s legs turned into jelly as she stepped into a cosy bedroom with a large, western-style bed, which, _surprisingly,_ was covered with a bunch of pillows. The wall on her right was almost completely turned into a window, and if she looked closely enough, she could see the first light of dawn creeping onto the horizon.

Hanzo had let go off her hand the second they got into the bedroom and was now sitting on the bed, looking at Minako with an intense gaze. She had stopped halfway between the bed and the door, not moving from that spot since, staring at the floor and occasionally risking a glance in Dragon Lord’s direction.

 _How adorable,_ Hanzo thought with a smirk on his face as he licked his lips and purred, “ _Undress._ ”

Minako’s heart skipped a beat when she heard what he said. Her head shot up, her eyes wide. Then she quickly looked back at the floor, fiddling with her fingers.

 _This is your duty as a Maiden of Offering,_ she reminded herself, _you knew this was coming and you are fine with it. Besides, he doesn’t look half bad …_

Her mind trailed off and she took a deep breath. _To be honest, he is really good-looking._

Another deep breath before she finally looked up again and fixed her gaze on Hanzo. He was watching her carefully, his stare bearing intensity that only a god like him could possess. This time, Minako didn’t look away.

She reached for the waistband of her red _hakama_ and undid the knot. A feeling of proudness surged through her when she managed to keep her hands from shaking. She slid the _hakama_ over the width of her hips and let it drop down her legs to pool at her ankles. Taking a step forward, she got rid of her socks too. Her long _kimono_ was still covering her most _important_ parts, but it seemed like Hanzo was already captivated by the view. His gaze was practically scorching her and she got a little self-conscious.

Ignoring her thoughts and the growing knot of nervousness in her stomach, she undid her _kimono_ _,_ letting it slide from her slender shoulders, and watched it fall to the floor. The room hadn’t been so cold when she first walked into it, but now, being completely naked and under the watchful eye of Hanzo, she shuddered at the feeling and her nipples hardened a little at the cold.

Minako held her hands together in front of her, partially covering her womanhood – a picture of virginal shyness, just like early Greek statues of goddess Aphrodite getting ready to take a bath. She timidly looked up at Hanzo.

She was taken aback by what she saw. Hanzo seemed to be completely mesmerized by the sight in front of him. There was hunger in his darkened eyes, hunger for _her_ – _she_ was the cause of lust burning bright inside of him, _she_ had this effect on him; he wanted _her._ Minako felt empowered by th is realization and she felt a wave of confidence surge through her body; along with something much _sweeter_ , making her heart beat faster in anticipation of what this night could bring about.

“Come here,” Hanzo said, the rasp of his voice more distinct than usual and hearing it sent a pleasant shudder down Minako’s spine.

He spread his arms invitingly and she meekly did what she was told, wondering how his hands would feel on her bare skin.

Hanzo grabbed her wrists first, pulling her arms apart gently and admiring her naked form in front of him. She looked soft and delicate, having more curves than majority of the girls around here – he couldn’t wait to touch her, feel her, then lay her down and claim her in the best way possible.

However, Hanzo liked to tease, especially the new girls, so he decided to take it slow. He started by rubbing his hands up and down her sides, which caused her to inhale sharply and then let all that out in short, shaky breaths.

The warmth of his hands was a stark contrast to the cool air and it seemed like the places he touched burned even after his hands had already left them. Minako was completely lost in the feeling when Hanzo pulled her closer, planting a few kisses up her stomach, and she felt bursts of electricity down her spine and straight to her core every time his lips touched her skin.

“I know they teach you girls how to please a man,” Hanzo murmured against her skin and looked up at her. “Get on your knees, my dear. Show me.”

With a bit of hesitation, Minako dropped down onto her knees. Hanzo quickly got rid of his _kyudo-gi_ and then fiddled with his pants to get his hard member out of the fabric’s constraints. The boost of confidence from earlier and the overall adrenaline rush Minako was experiencing helped her not panic too much at the sight of how well-equipped Hanzo was.

Dragon Lord leaned back a little and sent an expectant look in Minako’s direction.

 _Well, time to put theory into practice,_ she thought as she slowly raised her hand and wrapped it around his girth. He was almost to his full hardness already and the realization made her core throb with heat. Not just because _this_ will be entering her at some point , but because _she_ made him like this. The thought gave her just enough confidence to start working on him more eagerly.

She gave him a few pumps and then leaned in, sticking out her tongue and giving him a long lick from the base and all the way up to the head. She left a few kisses there and sucked a little at the pre-cum that started to leak from his tip, savouring the new taste and all other sensations.

Hanzo let out a loud, pleased sigh. His hand found its way into Minako’s hair, tangling into it, but not quite tugging. She felt him get even harder under her touch. Setting a constant pace of moving her hand up and down, she slowly took the head into her mouth, gently sucking on it. His cock wasn’t even that far in her mouth, but she already had to open it quite wide, and the thought of that getting stuffed into her later sent shudders down her spine; not necessarily a bad kind of shudders.

After a short while, she stopped sucking and went back to licking and kissing up and down his shaft. In the process, she even gave some attention to his balls, and he immediately rewarded her with a throaty moan. Minako could feel the heat between her legs get hotter and wetter.

Her technique was not too bad, Hanzo thought to himself at some point; she was just slightly lacking in experience. Still, her mouth was all soft and warm and he had to try really hard not to buck his hips and shove himself down her throat too fast. He strengthened his grip on her a little, not enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know that he wanted to take control and guide her. She let him move her head back to the tip and then down, slowly but surely.

Minako tried to hold back her coughing as Hanzo guided her mouth down his hard cock. A few tears prickled her eyes as a reaction and she couldn’t help but let those fall down her cheeks. She was trained to ignore her gag reflex fairly well, but the nervousness got the best of her and she was having a bit of problems with it. She tried to relax her jaw so that she could accommodate all of his girth and it seemed to work as she soon felt him press at the back of her throat.

Another content sigh escaped Hanzo’s lips as he gradually started to work himself in and out of Minako’s mouth. She just relaxed the best she could and let him use her mouth however he saw fit. Hanzo’s grunts and moans got more frequent as the time passed and she found the sound extremely arousing. She squeezed her legs tighter together and balled her hands into fists, ignoring the aching feeling down there, begging to be given some attention.

He held her head with both hands as he fucked her mouth, losing himself in pleasure and forgetting about Minako’s inexperience, hence starting to push himself deeper down her throat in the chase for his release.

Minako almost started to choke around him from the lack of ability to cough, but she ignored the urge and relaxed her throat even more, saliva gathering at the corners of her mouth and trickling down her chin. Hanzo’s grip on her scalp got stronger, his thrusts harder, his moans deeper. She could feel his cock twitching deep inside her mouth.

It didn’t take much more time for him to reach his climax. He pushed his cock as far as he could and a stream of curses and praises for Minako spilt from his lips as thick spurts of his pleasure shot down her throat. It wasn’t hard to swallow everything considering how deep down her throat he pushed his cock. She couldn’t even taste it properly, although some part of her wished she could.

When his orgasm calmed down, he let go off Minako and she weakly pulled her head back, his cock slipping out of her mouth along with more of her drool. Before she could wipe that away, Hanzo’s hand was already on her chin, doing it for her.

“You did good, little miko,” he praised her, his thumb lingering on her lower lip for a little bit longer.

Then he leaned down and locked their lips in a lazy, but deep kiss. He could taste himself on her tongue and that only spurred him on to explore her mouth more, the way his taste mixed with her own and the remnants of that rose lipstick driving him crazy with lust yet again. He knew he’d be ready for round two in no time.

Hanzo broke the kiss, grabbed her hands and pulled her onto her feet along with him, barely giving her time to catch her breath. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, closer until their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, skin against skin. Minako’s hands found their way onto his broad shoulders just before she was pulled into yet another kiss, this one more heated than the last one.

Not breaking the kiss, Hanzo expertly laid them down onto the bed side by side.

Minako pulled away first this time, rolling onto her back and catching her breath. She looked around then, her eyes wide open. He could feel her tense up under his fingers, which were lightly caressing her side. He brought his hand up and held her face, forcing her to look at him.

“Relax, my dear,” he said in a quiet, calming voice, but there was fire burning in his warm brown eyes. “Let me show you how to please a woman now.”

Hanzo didn’t wait for her answer – he wasn’t even expecting it. He raised his upper body a little, supporting himself with his elbow so that he could have more access to her body. He started by leaving little nips and kisses on her jawline and then continued down her neck.

Minako’s back arched a little at the feeling of his hot breath and soft lips – contrasting the scratchy feeling of his short beard – on her neck, and she let out a soft moan. Never before in her life had she ever been called a woman. She was always just a maiden, a virgin, a child everyone was looking after. But never a woman. There was something enticing in this _man_ calling her that and it had her feeling all warm, with butterflies in her stomach.

A content hum reverberated deep within Hanzo’s chest when he reached the mark he had left on her neck earlier, seeing that it turned nicely red and visible. He gave it a few kisses and then continued down, over her collarbones and finally reached her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat as he rolled his tongue over her left nipple and then gently sucked on it. Every little bite that came in-between kisses made her body jolt and she pressed her legs tightly together, subconsciously searching for some friction.

Hanzo’s free hand made its way to her other nipple and gave it a few pinches before moving down and caressing her stomach, leaving a trail of goose-bumps in its wake.

“Your body responds so well,” he purred, his mouth still busy playing with her nipple.

Minako didn’t even realize she had closed her eyes until she opened them when she heard his voice. She looked at him with lidded eyes, too lost in all of the sensations his touches made her feel. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips and she quickly learned why – because right then, his hand reached its primary target.

She let out a shaky moan when he pushed his hand between her tightly squeezed legs. This was the first time someone else touched her in such an intimate place and the feeling had her all tensing up. Involuntarily she parted her legs, giving him better access. He ran his hand up her slit, feeling the wetness that had accumulated there, and then stopped on her clit, rubbing slow circles around it.

“So wet already,” he hummed. “You are really excited about this, are you not, little miko?”

Minako responded with an unexpectedly loud moan and bucked her hips a little in search of more pressure. Hanzo complied and started rubbing faster, adding more pressure.

He had her crying out in pleasure and arching her back in the first orgasm of the night in no time. All that teasing and anticipation took a toll on her and she couldn’t last long, especially not under Hanzo’s skilful fingers. Her body tensed and her voice got caught in her throat as searing hot pleasure enveloped her body. It felt so good. Hanzo’s fingers slowed down a bit, but he didn’t remove them until her body calmed down and she sucked in a shaky breath.

Opening her eyes, she could see him watching her from his position near her breasts. He had been watching her intently throughout her whole orgasm, carefully observing her facial expressions.

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands when she realized that.

Hanzo just chuckled, “You looked so pretty making those expressions. Do not hide your face.”

He got up then and crawled to the foot of the bed, positioning himself at the end of her feet. She pulled up her knees and squeezed her legs together again, covering herself. His hands trailed up her shins, stopping on her knees. Forcing them apart with his strong hands required almost no effort.

She lay completely exposed before him. For the first time tonight, he could see everything. Heat engulfed her at that realization and she tried to close her legs again, but Hanzo’s firm grip wouldn’t let her.

Leaning down while maintaining eye contact, he kissed the inside of her knees and then proceeded down her thighs, sneaking in a few nips here and there. The skin there was still sensitive from that _dragon-riding_ she did earlier, but _oh god_ did it feel good when his beard tickled the tender flesh of her inner thighs as he kissed his way down towards her heat.

She shuddered when his hot breath reached her wetness. She still felt vulnerable lying open before him like this, but he was making her feel good with his touches – she craved more.

Hanzo brought his hand to her wet core, gently spreading her lower lips apart with two of his fingers, then dipped down and gave her a generous lick, ending in sucking her clit. A shaky moan left her lips as she arched her back, her toes curling; the tickle of his beard only amplifying the pleasant feeling.

A content growl escaped his chest at the taste of her, but no matter how enjoyable it was, he quickly pulled back, a lick and a few sucks being all she got. He ran his finger up and down her slit in a teasing manner, but it was mostly to collect her slick arousal and prepare her for the main event.

Minako shuddered under his touch, burying her fingers into the sheets, searching for something to hold on to. His fingers moved down to tease her entrance, applying pressure to it, but not yet penetrating.

He kissed her inner thigh then, murmuring against her skin, “Relax.”

And while doing so, he finally pushed his finger into her heat. She gasped, not out of pain, but out of surprise and fear of what the pain might be like. In the end, there was not much pain, just a peculiar feeling of being touched in such an intimate place.

Hanzo’s mouth moved back to her swollen nub, nibbling and sucking on it as he started to move his finger. His other hand was resting on her hip, a heavy presence anchoring her on the bed, but not restricting her movement. His thumb was rubbing circles on her hipbone in a calming manner.

“It’s okay, little miko.”

The feeling of him humming against her clit shot a pleasant spark through Minako’s body and his words made her relax a bit more.

He soon added another finger, scissoring her hole and making it adjust to the stretch. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant, especially when he curled his fingers, making her arch her back in sync with the action. She could soon feel the familiar sensation of another orgasm starting to build up in the pit of her stomach, his mouth working on her clit being the main reason behind it.

Her aroused state made her produce a lot of slick and this not only made it easier to push the third finger in rather effortlessly but also resulted in a lot of lewd sounds accompanying Hanzo’s actions, making her blush in embarrassment. He didn’t seem to care however, keeping a steady pace with pumping his fingers in and out of her; until at some point, he pulled out completely and she let out a quiet whine.

He put on a very cliché show of licking his fingers that were covered in her juices, all while looking directly into her eyes – which at some point became impossible because she looked away with a flushed face. He crawled up and over her, trapping her between his arms and legs, then leaned down for a kiss, making her taste herself on his lips.

Minako moaned weakly against his lips, the taste strange, but not completely unpleasant. Hanzo deepened the kiss, pressing harder against her lips and putting his tongue into action. She was so caught up in the pleasant feeling of lips-on-lips action that she completely ignored what he was doing elsewhere and so the press of his tip against her sensitive entrance went by almost unnoticed. She only let out a needy hum when he ran his member up and down her soaking folds. Then he broke the kiss and, before she could make a sound of protest, pushed in the head.

Her voice got caught in her throat and she clenched around the intrusion. The stretch burned. He was big. She could feel the moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“Breathe,” Hanzo murmured and caressed her cheek.

His hips didn’t move until her breathing slowed down and her muscles relaxed. Hanzo caressed her cheek again and then reached down again, pushing in a little more.

Her fingers dug into the mattress. She sucked in a shuddering breath and held it in, involuntary tensing up in the process. Gritting his teeth, Hanzo paused again.

“You have to relax, little miko. It will be easier that way,” he said slightly more sternly than he had initially intended.

Minako let out a deep breath. Then, closing her eyes, she nodded. Hanzo took that as a green light to continue. He also decided to stop stalling and just go through with it. So he moved his hips again and this time, he didn’t stop until he was sheathed in fully, no matter the (rather delightful) expressions she was making as he split her apart, slowly but steadily.

She made a long, wailing noise that ended up with a choked moan. She felt light-headed; so full and stretched. It was painful in the beginning, but it got somewhat better now that Hanzo stopped moving. Like she was getting used to the feeling.

Hanzo ran one of his hands down her leg and upon reaching her knee, he lifted it and guided it around her waist. Minako did the same with the other one. Then her hands settled on her hips and he pressed down, pinning her to the bed. With that, he started moving again.

The pace he started with was slow, but his thrusts were deep and powerful. It send her head spinning and a completely new feeling overwhelmed her. Her hands moved to his impressive biceps and she clung onto him for dear life as he began thrusting into her with all of his might. She could feel another orgasm building at the pit of her stomach. The painful sensation disappeared and a more pleasant one settled in.

Delicate and slightly needy moans were spilling from her mouth freely now. Even Hanzo got a little vocal with quiet grunts and throaty groans. The sound sent shudders down her spine.

Hanzo’s hand moved a little and she felt his thumb brush against her clit. It was all too much for Minako. A few more thrusts and rubs over her sensitive nub had the inexperienced girl falling right over the edge again. It was just like the first time, only a tenfold more intense – like wildfire was consuming her from within, but it felt good, so good. It was like she had fallen apart only to be put back together, whole and satisfied.

However, Hanzo did not stop yet. His thrusts got even faster which eventually made him lose his rhythm. Minako wailed from how over-stimulated she was getting, how uncomfortable it made her feel, and she gripped his shoulders, trying to push him away. The only thing that did was spur him on more.

This last burst of energy did not last long though. Soon, Hanzo’s hips stilled, buried deep inside of her as he came with a loud moan. She could feel the warmth of his essence as he filled her up – it was a weird sensation, but she found it arousing in a way.

They stayed in this position for a bit longer. Then Hanzo slowly pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside her. Minako closed her legs and pulled her knees up. She could feel his seed trickling out of her in a steady little flow and it made her blush.

Hanzo reached down and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up and over her. She gratefully wrapped herself in it, enjoying the warmth and a sense of safety it provided. They lay in silence, Hanzo keeping a respectful distance. Minako was thankful for that.

“Are you alright? Would you like me to bring you something?” he asked eventually.

Minako nodded, “I’m fine.”

The room was now filled with early morning sunlight. Not even a day has passed since the Offering ceremony. It felt so long ago though.

“You are free to go now,” Hanzo suddenly said.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at him, “Excuse me?”

“The deal is done. You are free to do whatever you want.”

She sat up. More of his seed seeped out of her and she immediately regretted the action.

“Can I go home?” she asked in a hopeful voice.

Hanzo sighed, “Yes. But you and I both know how that will end.”

Minako remembered the Maiden of Offering that made it back, but then the village chased her away in fear of Mountain God’s wrath, thinking she escaped.

She slumped back.

“I can take you to some other town. Give you money to survive,” Hanzo continued. “However, you are also free to stay.”

That sent an unexplained tingle of excitement down her spine. She made up her mind then.

“I’ll stay. At least for a little while.”

She smiled, shyly at first, but it was the first genuine smile Hanzo had seen on her. And it made him smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this long-ass smut fic, I hope you liked it! Consider giving it a kudos or leaving a comment, feedback really helps me. (＾▽＾)
> 
> P.S.: Are there any monster _enthusiasts_ who would like to see the, uhh, "dragon version" of this? If so, let me know! |･ω･)


End file.
